Her Story
by jimjam56
Summary: Momo's Story momo has no one but one day she gets a friend :P chapter 2 is up yay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Some Sweets and a New Friend**

Disclaimer: I don't one death note or L but if i did L wouldn't be dead!

I was wondering around like I always do, minding my one business. When I spotted my favorite cake shop. I went in side to see if they had a large double layered chocolate cake, with strawberries of course (heehee, I love strawberries). When I caught site of a man, just standing there staring at the cakes, just staring. He looked like he was in his late 20s, early 30s. It was hard to tell. His skin was pail white like a vampire (I love vampires) and he had big dark bags under his eyes.

"Insomnia much," i muttered to myself.

(Even though I'm pail, I'm all ways outside. I don't sleep much and I dress like a goth most of the time and when I do sleep I sleep with a teddy bear, but Hey, I'm a girl I can get away with it.)

Without thinking, I started in his direction. I had to come up with some thing quick. I taped him on the shoulder.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Hi," The confused stranger replied.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at the cakes all day or are you going to buy one?" i asked with an innocent look on my face.

"Well, I'm out of cash so i guess I'll just look. Why?" He asked.

"You just look hungry at the moment that's all," i said, trying not to laugh at the child-like look on his face.

"How about this? Since i have enough money for two cakes, I'll bye you

one as well. How about that, babe?" I asked. (Heehee, I called him babe! /)

"What did you just call me?" The child-like look had disappeared.

"I called you babe. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, a little

less enthusiastic than before.

"No, I just haven't been called that in a long time," He said with a sad look on his face (aww sad face).

"What happened?" i asked curiously.

"I don't want to it's too sad," he replied.

"Well, how about we get that cake now?" i said, trying to distract him.

"Sure, I'd love that!" He said enthusiastically. We walked together while we ate our cakes.

"By the way, I'm Ryuzaki. What's your name?" He asked.

'A name? I've never had a name. What should I say?' I thought.

"M-Momo. My name is Momo," I said, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Okay! Hi Momo, Nice to meet you!" He said, smiling like a child in a

candy store.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**First chapter of my first fanfic hope u like it PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**Corrected by beka-azami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once in a life time**

Since I was homeless, I have no place to sleep, besides my box. I love my box is in the ally next to a cake shop (i'm so hungrey I haven't eaten in the past two days). There was a problem. While I was gone a hobo moved in, so I desided to do what I always do. I tryed to wake him. He wouldn't get up so I yelld in his ear.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!" He got up and ran. I felt a bit bad for him, just a bit.

I lad down in my box (YUK I smells like hobo. All those some people called me hobo, technically, I'm under the age of 18, so im an orphen :P). I reached behind one of the crates with my blanket on it. Good he was still there, my knight in

shining armour. I remembered the day I got him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short but i'll try hard on the next chapter. Plus this is a cliff hanger chapter so TEEHEE :I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sad Memories**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or L_

It was my 10th birthday. My parents would go by their day long schedule of ignoring me and treating me like a slave. I was use to it by now. The only one that cared for me was Nanny Maid. She was pretty for an old person. She was 65 years old and for my 10th birthday she got me a teddy bear. I called him Sir Frederick, my knight in shining armour. I treasured him so much. Two month later, though, Nanny died. Her heart gave out. I couldn't move. I cried my self to sleep each night. The only person that cared for me was dead, and my so called mother told me to clean the house with the other maids. Of course, I didn't. I hate that woman.

Three years later...

"I HATE YOU! YOUR THE WORST FATHER IN THE WORLD!" I screamed at him, at the top of my lungs before I ran out of the house, crying.

As I ran, I thought, _'This was the first time he talked to me, let a lone tried to help me.' _

OH MY GOD! What have I done? I ran as fast as I could back home but it was to late. There were police, ambulances and firetrucks every where. I found out later, that they had all died. Something in the kitchen had caught fire. Sir Frederick wear is Sir Frederick. I finally found him. I was so glad he wasn't damaged. I couldn't live without him. I was so happy. After that, I couldn't get the memories our of my head. Sleeping was hard. I had so many nightmares. When I slept, it was for two hours max.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Another short chapter. The next one will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! Oops and I forgot to add this in chapter 2! ^^; My bad!**

**Corrected by beka-azami**


End file.
